Fandom Fanfiction about the Fandoms Themselves
by the-thirteenth-doctors
Summary: All of the fandoms are in the bodies of teenage girls, and having their monthly weeklong meeting. Unfortunately, after a fight between Hunger Games and Divergent, they are put in each other's fandomscapes to learn a lesson about other fandoms... With Sherlock in the Hunger Games and Harry Potter in Camelot, they need to find the fanducopia and get home before it's too late...
1. Registration

"Order!" Doctor Who cried, running a hand through her short hair and poofy fringe (that's what she called it- pretty much a female hair version of the Eleventh Doctor's beauteous hairstyle). She adjusted her fez and made sure her scarf halves were equal before staring down at the rest of the fandoms from the chair she was precariously balanced on. "GUYS!" she screamed, "WE ONLY DO THIS ONCE A MONTH SO PLEASE GET A GRIP OR I WILL SEND YOU TO THE FEELS CORNER!" Immediately everyone stopped moving or speaking and stared up at her as though she was a weeping angel on the loose. "Thankyou, now please sit down and be quiet as I do the register." She got off her chair and sat on it once everyone had done the same. "Okay… Answer with a fandom quote or reference so I know that you are who you say you are…" she glared around the room, "Right… Sherlock?"

"Not a psychopath, a high functioning sociopath." Sherlock muttered bitterely. She hated register, it was really hard to come up with new quotes after twelve meetings seeing as she only had NINE episodes. Maybe next meeting she would state 'Moffat is evil personified'…

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"BTVS or Buffy thanks, and… errr… oh! I laugh in the face of danger, then I run and hide until it goes away." She tapped a stake against her leg in a four-beat rhythm- it was giving Doctor Who a nervous twitch.

"Buffy, please stop that, you know the rule about not making annoying or nasty comments or actions about other people's fandoms-

"YEAH!" yelled Sherlock, glaring at Merlin. (In the last meeting Merlin had asked Sherlock what her top ten episodes were)

"Yes, Sherlock, we all know how touchy you are when it comes to episodes." Doctor Who sighed.

"There is nothing wrong with me!"

"Of course not. Harry Potter?"

Harry Potter turned and punched the blonde Percy Jackson in the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Percy Jackson yelled, uncapping her pen (then realising it looked stupid as the pen didn't turn into a sword)

"My fandom reference." Said Harry Potter smugly.

"Potter! Merlin?"

"Oh, but it was aaages ago! I only have one people will recognise and it's rubbish!"

"You need to give a quote, Merlin…"

"Fine!" she put her hands around her mout, "In a land of myth, and a time of magic…" she said this in a deep voice, "the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a youn boy {A.N. This changes to 'young man' during Series 6, I think- it may be series 5 or 7}, his name… Merlin" This earned a round of applause.

"Well done Merlin! Hunger Games?"

The Hunger Games held up three fingers and whistled.

"Great… Divergent?"  
>The Divergent fandom carried on sobbing, as she had been ever since the meeting was called to order.<p>

"It's oka-"

"WHY ROTH, WHY?!" Divergent shrieked before collapsing into heaving sobs again.

"Umm, yeah, I'll take your word that she _is_ Divergent. Mortal Instruments?"

"To love is to destroy… And to be loved is to be the one destroyed."

"Very good! Percy Jackson?"

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.  
>To storm or fire, the world must fall.<br>An oath to keep with a final breath,  
>And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death" Percy Jackson high-fived Heroes of Olympus, her best friend.<p>

"Nice. Heroes of Olympus?..." they had to be wary with this one. She giggled too much and liked to scream occasionally 'PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!'  
>She was quiet for a moment, then….<p>

"ALL DA LADIES LUV LEO!" she collapsed into a heap of laughter which soon turned into quiet sobs.

"She'll be ok." Percy Jackson said, patting the back of HoO's purple and orange shirt. "She just needs a minute to realise that Leo isn't actually dead."

"Right." Doctor Who said, ticking the final fandom of her register. "Lists! I have a timetable for this week- Today, we will be discussing why we wear what we wear and how we wear it. Because…"

"We are the fandoms, humans worship us, so we need to retain respect and a manner fitting to our fandom." They all chanted…


	2. Mysterious Voices

As they all milled around in the fanteen (even fandoms need lunch), a fight broke out between Divergent and Hunger Games. It seemed, from what Doctor Who had gathered from Sherlock and Merlin, that Hunger Games had been plaiting her hair and talking to Mortal Instruments when she had casually said 'and Divergent is basically a rip off of me'. Suddenly, all hell had broken loose and Hunger Games was throwing berries at Divergent ("Eat the Nightlock!") and Divergent was trying to stab Hunger Games with a butter knife.

"You're the boss!" Percy Jackson yelled at Doctor Who, her blonde but blue dip-dyed hair wild, her orange top sticky with blue coke that had been spilled in the fray. {A.N. 'Fray'. Badum tishh. Mortal Instruments pun intended. No? I'll just leave.}

"I'm not the boss!" Doctor Who cried, "I just take the register and act like the boss!"

"STOP!" a voice echoed throughout the fanteen.

"Rassilon's pants…"

"Dobby's sock!"

"Posiedon's pants!

"Holy Hephaestus!"

"Nightlock's nipple!"

"Holy sh-" muttered Sherlock, but was cut off by an alert Heroes of Olympus yelling…

"GET YO SCHIST TOGETHER, SHERLOCK!"  
>Everyone stared, dumbfounded, at HoO, who high-fived Percy Jackson for the second time that day. Suddenly the voice yelled again-<p>

"Good one, HoO!"

"My name is not hoo!" HoO yelled back in the general direction, "It's Heroes of Olympus!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Divergent, Hunger Games, sit back down!"  
>They sheepishly sat back at their respective tables. The voice continued…<p>

"Now, fandoms, prepare for an… experience as you have been very bad. Sorry Hoo, Pj. You know you're my favourites…"

"MARTHA!" another voice yelled. (Nobody knew where they were coming from). "You can't have _favourites_!"

"Sorry…" mumbled the first voice.

"I think _I'll_ take over," the second voice continued pompously. "Now, as Martha pointed out-"

"Don't call me _Martha_" the first voice hissed, "it's anonymous! Call me Agent M."

"Sorry," the second voice muttered back, "but who am I?"

"Agent M Two"

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry…"

"Umm… We can still hear you!" yelled Merlin.

"Yes you can!" called the second voice. "Now, we are going to be sending you into fanscapes. _Each other's_ fanscapes, these are basically the fandom worlds like Hogwarts or Camp Half Blood, so you can understand each other's fandoms and how they are all equal etc etc (apart from you, Sherlock… Superior by far… Tell Moffat about Sheriarty for me…)"

"M TWO! No favourites!"

"Hypocrite…" muttered M Two.

"Ahem, now you will all be automatically transported at 10 am tomorrow. Get to the fanducopia!"

The voices cut out, but their silences were not noticed in the immediate uproar. Divergent sat smugly, ("Fanscapes… I'm honoured) as did Sherlock. She knew everything about- no. She knew everything, full stop. Doctor Who was happy as she had visited these dimensions countless times (she hoped she got Harry Potter, her favourite by far). Everyone else, however, could just pray that they didn't get sent to the Hunger Games…


End file.
